


walk with me

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: a junchan vampire au





	walk with me

It’s dark when Junhoe opens his eyes. No light penetrates the blackout curtains over his windows. He rolls to the side, checking his clock. It’s past sundown. He sits up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed. He’s famished, and the promise of sustenance has him rising. He can hear muffled noises throughout the house, growing louder as he opens the door. He pads softly down the two flights of stairs, to where there’s life in the house.

He stands in the doorway for a moment, watching the others. Hanbin and Jiwon are playing video games, locked in fierce competition. Jinhwan is dozing in a chair, a book laying across his chest. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong are laying across the sofa, legs tangled. Donghyuk strums a guitar and Yunhyeong sings along softly. 

“Eat shit Hanbin,” Jiwon yells, frantically smashing buttons on his controller. Donghyuk laughs.

“Language,” Junhoe snaps. Everyone pauses, heads snapping around to stare at Junhoe.

The silence lasts for a long moment before Jiwon snorts.

“Whatever you say, Boss,” he says, beaming at a scowling Junhoe. 

Junhoe ignores him and he goes back to his game. He turns to Donghyuk. “Where’s Jinhyeong?” he asks.

Donghyuk shrugs, good naturedly. “He left about six months ago. Found a clan he fit in better with than us I guess.”

“Six months,” Junhoe muses. “How long this time?” he asks.

“Two years and two months, give or take. We had cake,” he beams, and Junhoe can’t help but feel a small amount of affection. But, he rolls his eyes. 

Two years he’s been asleep. No wonder he feels weak. It’s a long time to go without feeding. He turns away from the scene in-front of him and makes his way into the kitchen. It’s fully stocked with food both human and non human. He opens the fridge, and thumbs through his options before selecting a bag. He sighs as he warms it up. It tastes better fresh from the source but he’ll take what he can get for the moment. The timer dings and he takes the bag from the microwave, and rips it open, pouring the blood into his mouth. He’s ravenous, fangs extending, brown eyes glowing as he finally feeds. He goes through three bags before he’s satisfied. He makes his way back into the living room. 

Nothing much has changed in two years. The games they play on the television are new, the phones slightly more fancy, but his boys remain unchanged. Jiwon with his boundless energy and spirit. Hanbin with his quiet tendencies. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk with their never ending positivity. And Jinhwan with his brash tendencies. He nudges the sleeping man now, who blinks awake, and looks at him in confusion for a long moment, before the fog lifts. 

“You’re awake!” he says cheerfully, and Junhoe nods. Jinhwan lifts his legs and allows Junhoe to slide under him so he’s laying across Junhoe’s lap. 

“That’s blatant favoritism,” Hanbin complains, glowering at them. Junhoe rolls his eyes again.

“Deal with it,” Jinhwan says at the same time Junhoe says, “Everyone else is paired up what do you want me to do?”

Jiwon snickers, and Junhoe considers throwing something at him, before deciding it’s below him. 

Junhoe leans his head back and wonders, not for the first time, how he got here. He’d been nothing but a peasant, so many life times ago he can barely remember. But he’ll never forget the pain and pleasure of teeth sinking into his neck, sucking his life out. He’d woken later, ravenous, and she’d taken him under her wing. She’d been killed more than two centuries ago, and Junhoe didn’t miss her, the damn witch.

He’d wandered alone for a long time, never staying in one place long enough to raise suspicion. He’d been different people in different places for five centuries. He’d learned language after language, used and been used. Until he’d begun to build his clan.

Jiwon had been first. A dying boy in rural America. Junhoe had seen the will to live inside him, and turned him. They’d been lovers at first, in fits and starts. But it had never really worked out. Jinhwan had joined them next, and he and Jiwon had been inseparable since. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk had come as a pair, fleeing from hunters, desperate and scared. They’d come attached at the hip and were never far from each other. Hanbin had been the last to join them, but even he was nearing a century in age. Junhoe wasn’t sure how they had made it work, but it had. Others had come and gone, but Junhoe and these five had remained the core group.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jinhwan asks nudging him. Junhoe picks his head back up. “How sick I am of all of you,” he deadpans. It’s Jinhwan’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I’m impressed none of you died, or killed all of us by lighting the house on fire,” he says, eyeing Jiwon in particular, who doesn’t notice. “Who was in charge while I was gone?” he asks. Hanbin flings an arm up, before quickly returning to his game. “Makes sense,” Junhoe is all he says. 

Junhoe’s eyes flutter shut, and he takes in the noise of his ragtag group. It’s calming. 

“Don’t go back to sleep so soon,” Donghyuk laughs. “You just woke up.” Junhoe doesn’t open his eyes, remaining perfectly still.   
“You’ll understand when you’re my age,” Junhoe says. He’d once slept for twenty years. The older he gets, the more tired of being awake he gets. If not for the five loud boys in his living room, he’d probably have given himself over to a long sleep by now.

Junhoe dozes, in and out of consciousness through the night. Bobby wakes him at one point to tell him Yunhyeong’s cooked. He drags himself and Jinhwan off the chair and into the kitchen. These are the moments he lives for, though he’d never admit it to the others. They’re crammed around a too small kitchen table, elbows banging as they shovel food down their mouths. He’s never been more grateful that he can still eat human food. He’s as hungry for it as he was for blood earlier. 

They collapse into a pile in the living room an hour later. Junhoe pillows his head on Hanbin’s lap, and Jiwon uses him as a pillow. He runs his fingers through Jiwon’s purple hair, an interesting choice. He yawns as Hanbin does the same to him. Donghyuk sits with his back against the couch, feet in Jinhwan’s lap, and Yunhyeong’s head pressed against his thigh as he quietly strums his guitar.

The next few days pass in the same manner, Junhoe becoming reacquainted with his clan. Hanbin spends the days curled against his side, complaining about being alone. Junhoe laughs at him and kisses him to shut him up.

What he doesn’t expect to fuck it all up is Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. 

He’s sitting in the living room one night, reading, and listening to Bobby and Hanbin bicker over video games and musicians he doesn’t know the names of. The door bursts open, and the scent of blood has him on his feet immediately. 

“We fucked up Junhoe,” Donghyuk says. “Big time.”

There’s a limp corpse being supported between the two of them. Junhoe crosses his arms. “You kill a human and bring him here? I’ve taught you better than that. You know how to get rid of bodies.”

“We didn’t kill him,” Yunhyeong stammers. Junhoe raises an eyebrow. “We turned him,” he finishes quietly.

Junhoe pinches the bridge of his nose. “How the fuck did he get your blood in his system?” Donghyuk turns green.

“Things got out of hand?” Donghyuk offers, biting his lip, his tell. 

Junhoe sighs. “Basement,” he orders, before storming into the kitchen and angrily grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge. He stomps down to the basement. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong have laid the boy out on the floor. He’s lifeless and pale, the change already happening. Junhoe stares at the two of them for a long moment, trying to smother the rage he feel boiling up. In the centuries they’ve been together, none of them has accidentally turned another.

“Leave,” he snaps.

“Are you sure?” Donghyuk asks.

“This is our mess,” Yunhyeong adds.

“I told you to leave, don’t make me tell you again,” Junhoe says, voice dangerously calm. The two retreat up the stairs, quietly. Junhoe listens for the snick of the door shutting. He sighs, and squats next to the corpse on the floor. The boy is young, maybe 20 or so, and Junhoe wants to go upstairs and throttle Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. They know better. 

The boy is pale, even beyond the lack of blood. He’s tall, maybe as tall as Junhoe himself, maybe taller. He’s slim, muscles undefined. Junhoe reaches out, and runs a finger across the bite marks on his neck. 

The boy stirs, and Junhoe pulls his hand back. Brown eyes blink up at him, blurry and dazed. “Where am I?” he asks, deep voice hoarse.

“Somewhere safe,” Junhoe answers, still crouched beside the boy. 

The boy shakes his head like he’s trying to remember something important. “What do you mean ‘somewhere safe’? What’s going on?” He tries to sit, and falls back, too weak to lift himself. 

Junhoe frowns, trying to figure out what to say. “Do you have a family?” he settles on. “Or friends?”

“No,” the boy says weakly. “You didn’t tell me what happened,” he presses.

“You died,” Junhoe says plainly, and he sees the boy’s eyes fill with fear. 

“You’re not funny,” he says, voice quivering. He tries to rise and falls again. “What did you give me? Are you going to kill me?” He asks, eyes brimming with tears as he looks up at Junhoe.

“That depends on you,” Junhoe says, before quickly realizing it was the wrong thing to say. The boy’s breathing has accelerated and he’s working himself into a panic attack.

“Calm down,” Junhoe orders. “I’m not going to do anything that hasn’t already been done.” It doesn’t soothe the boy.

Junhoe leans back on his heels and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Listen I’m about to tell you something, and you’re not going to believe it, but it’s true. Ready?” he asks. The boy nods.

“Vampires exist.” The boy snorts in disbelief. Junhoe allows his fangs to appear and he looks down at the boy. “Let’s try this again. Vampires exist.” This time the boy stares in awe and fear. “And you, were lucky enough to get yourself into a situation between two vampires. Long story short, they killed you and brought you here. You’re now in an in between state. You’re an animated corpse, not human, but not vampire.”

There are tears tracking down the boy’s face as Junhoe talks. He shakes his head like he doesn’t want to believe it, but deep down he knows it’s true, can feel the difference in himself.

“What happens now?” he asks.

“Again, up to you,” Junhoe says, setting the bag of blood on the floor. He moves towards the boy, who jerks away in response. “Relax, I’m just going to sit you up. He grabs under the boy’s arms, and hoists him up. He props him up against a table. 

He grabs the bag of blood and tosses it into the boy’s lap. “You have two choices. You drink this, and become one of us, or you don’t drink it and in a few hours I have to clean up the mess and make your death look like a natural accident.

The boy shakes as Junhoe stands. “I’ll leave you to your fate. Knock at the door at the top of the stairs if that’s what you decide,” he says. He starts up the steps before stopping and looking over his shoulder.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Chanwoo,” the boy, Chanwoo, answers. He hasn’t moved, staring at the blood in his lap.

“Choose wisely, Chanwoo,” he says, before resuming his path up the steps. He locks the door behind him and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down before he goes in the living room. He can hear Donghyuk and Yunhyeong’s quiet whispers, and right now all he can think of is strangling them.

But all the same, they have to be dealt with. He steps away from the door and into the living room. The two silence their conversation. The others have long fled, fearing Junhoe’s temper.

“What did you do?” Donghyuk asks, the first to break the silence.

“I think the better question,” Junhoe starts. “Is what the fuck did you do and what the fuck were you thinking?” 

Donghyuk shies away from the question and looks to Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong looks between Donghyuk and Junhoe and sighs.

“We were at the club, and he was cute,” Yunhyeong says, rubbing the back of his neck. “We ended up in the alley, and I think he bit Donghyuk’s tongue or something, and got blood in his system. And I didn’t realize and I bit him, and it just got out of hand, and before I realized he was dead.” Yunhyeong sighs, and Donghyuk wraps an arm around him. 

“You two fucked up big time,” Junhoe says, pointing a finger at them. He’s pacing, trying to calm himself. “We don’t turn people without their explicit permission, you fucking know that,” he snarls.

“It was an accident,” Donghyuk defends.

“That’s not good enough! You know how scary turning is, and this poor boy didn’t even know vampires was real. He didn’t search me out like you did Donghyuk. He was an innocent.”

“What are we going to do with the body?” Yunhyeong asks. As he asks, they hear a small knocking noise. 

“Nothing,” Junhoe says stalking out of the room. He lets Chanwoo out of the basement and lets him follow him to the living room. 

“Oh,” Donghyuk says softly, and Chanwoo’s eyes flick over to him, before narrowing. He makes a move as if to lunge at the the pair, but Junhoe’s arm around his waist stops him. 

“That’s not a fight you’re going to win,” Junhoe says. “Besides, you’re still weak,” he says. And to prove his point, Chanwoo stumbles into his side, his legs nearly giving out. “Let’s get you some food and more blood,” he says leading Chanwoo out of the room.

“And you two can go to your room,” he throws over his shoulder.

“You’re grounding us?” Donghyuk asks, incredulous.

“Be thankful that’s all I’m doing. Now go,” he orders, and for once the pair listens. 

He guides Chanwoo to the kitchen and plops him in a chair unceremoniously. He rummages through the fridge and plops a heaping plate of food and two blood bags in front of Chanwoo, who begins to dig into all of it immediately. Junhoe almost laughs. He remembers the hunger of being newly turned.

He waits for the questions he knows are going to come. He settles himself into another chair as Chanwoo finishes up. 

“How many of you are there?” Chanwoo asks.

“Seven including you. A few hundred in the city,” he answers, leaning back in the chair.

“Jesus,” Chanwoo says. “How old are you?” he asks.

Junhoe smiles. “Very. I believe my five hundredth birthday passed while I was sleeping,” he says, just to watch Chanwoo’s jaw drop, which it does. 

“And the others?” he asks. 

Junhoe shrugs. “It depends. They all came into my life at different times.”

Chanwoo looks down at the table, deep in thought. “What happens to me now?” he asks, voice shaking just slightly. 

“You stay here with us, until you’ve got a handle on this whole thing. Then you can decide if you want to stay or leave,” Junhoe says, almost putting a comforting hand on Chanwoo’s back but stopping himself. 

“Listen,” Junhoe starts. “I’m sorry this happened to you. In my five hundred years, I’ve never had someone accidentally turned by a vampire in my care, you’re the first. I understand that you’re probably scared and angry, and you have every right to be. But I promise, it’ll get easier.”

Chanwoo looks up at him, emotions reflecting in his eyes. 

“Plus when you’re strong enough I’ll let you beat up Yunhyeong and Donghyuk,” he adds.

“Is that their names?” Chanwoo asks, twirling a fork. “Good to know.”

“You’re going to sleep in the basement for the time being. The blood lust in the beginning is strong, and I can’t risk you repeating their mistake,” he says. “There’s a bed down there, and a fridge full of blood, which you can help yourself to,” he says. “Don’t take offence, but you’ll be locked in there unless I’m here to keep an eye on you.”

Chanwoo just nods. “Any other questions?” Junhoe asks and Chanwoo shakes his head. He allows Junhoe to lead him back to the basement, the lock clicking behind him. 

He makes his way upstairs. He doesn’t feel like being alone tonight, so he knocks on Hanbin’s door. “Yeah?” the other calls.

“Mind if I come in?” Junhoe asks.

“Come on,” Hanbin says, and Junhoe enters the room. Hanbin is seated at his computer, headphones around his neck, fiddling with things on the screen that Junhoe doesn’t understand. Hanbin has a passion for music. Junhoe would call him a genius. He sells his music under pseudonyms, and they never fail to become popular.

“Tough night?” Hanbin asks like he doesn’t already know. 

Junhoe settles himself on Hanbin’s bed, laying back. “As I’m sure you heard, we have a new member of the clan,” he sighs. “He’s in the basement at the moment. I don’t know know how long he’ll have to stay there, but he will until I’m sure he won’t make Yunhyeong and Donghyuk’s mess worse. The last thing we need is a newly turned on the loose.”

Hanbin rolls his chair over to ruffle Junhoe’s hair. “You did good Junhoe, I’m sure it’s a difficult situation to deal with, but we’ll all help you.”

“I’m going to need you Hanbin,” Junhoe replies.

“You’ve got me,” he answers, taking his headphones off, and leaning down to press a kiss to Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe fists his hands in Hanbin’s shirt, and pulls him onto the bed. They trade kisses, and Junhoe lets himself pretend for awhile that his clan hasn’t fallen into chaos. 

The days pass by surprisingly quickly, and Chanwoo proves himself adept at dealing with his blood cravings, and Junhoe moves him from the basement to his own room within two weeks. The rest of the clan still tiptoes around him, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong in particular finding reasons to be somewhere else whenever he enters a room. 

The only one besides Junhoe who doesn’t shy away from him is Jiwon, who embraces the boy, especially after finding out he likes video games. They spend the evenings swearing at each other as they battle each other on the television. Junhoe still doesn’t understand the appeal, but he’s glad Chanwoo doesn’t have to go it alone. He knows he’s not the best company, and the kid deserves more. 

Jinhwan is the next to come around, sniffing around Chanwoo, like he’s trying to access the boy. Junhoe has to roll his eyes. Jinhwan can be pretentious, barely paying attention to half the clan sometimes. But he seems to have set his eyes on Chanwoo, and Junhoe will often walk in on them deep in conversation, mugs of blood in hand as they lounge on the couch.

Six months pass in the blink of an eye, and things have settled down, even between Chanwoo and Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. Everything seems to have been forgiven as Chanwoo has adjusted to his new life. He’d confessed to Junhoe that his old life had been lonely and empty, and he’d thought of ending it many times, and he’s glad he’s not alone anymore. It makes Junhoe’s heart ache, though he would never show it on the outside. 

Junhoe has conflicting feelings towards Chanwoo. There’s a feeling in his gut about the boy that he can’t place and it makes him uncomfortable. But, he watches the way the others adore him, and keeps it to himself. Even when Chanwoo gets comfortable enough to let his real personality shine, every sarcastic, teasing part of it, shine, the others still keep him by their side. It begins to look like he’ll just have to accept Chanwoo as a permanent part of their family now.

“It’s okay to interact with the kid,” Jinhwan tells him, one morning as they sip whiskey in the kitchen. Everyone else is long asleep, and Junhoe knows they should get some rest, but that nagging feeling is eating at him, and he’s turned to whisky to force the feelings down. Jinhwan had found him on his way to bed, and joined him for a drink.

“There’s just something about him,” Junhoe muses, and Jinhwan smiles knowingly, but Junhoe misses it, lost in his own thoughts.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Jinhwan says, standing, and putting both of their glasses in the sink. “Go get some rest.”

“You’re probably right?” Junhoe says, standing. 

“I always am,” Jinhwan says, clapping Junhoe on the back as he walks past, headed to bed.

Junhoe stays for a few more minutes before heading to his own room. He can hear deep breathing from behind each door as he makes his way up the sets of stairs. He finally reaches his own room, and lays awake, lost in his own thoughts for awhile before succumbing to sleep.

He wakes in a bad mood, having not slept well, and the rest of the house waking up early. He stalks down the stairs. Chanwoo is in the hallway, and makes an off handed comment about Junhoe looking like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It’s more than Junhoe can handle at the moment. He grabs Chanwoo by the neck and slams him up against the wall, his fangs showing as he snarls. 

He’s quickly pulled away by several sets of hands. Chanwoo flees into the living room, and a chorus of “What the fuck, Junhoe?” goes up. Junhoe snarls again, breaking free of the hands, and stalks out of the house, into the brisk night air.

It’s winter in Seoul, but Junhoe feels nothing as the snow drifts around him. He’s immune to the cold. He’s wearing nothing but jeans and a tshirt, and he’s attracting looks, but he’s not going to turn back now, not until his temper is soothed. 

He finds a bar and drowns himself in whiskey, enjoying the burn as it goes down. He drinks until he’s drunk, which for a vampire, is a feat. He pays off his tab, and stumbles home. He’s eyed warily by the other men as he enters the living room. Chanwoo sees him and cowers behind Jiwon, trying to make himself look smaller.

“You’re a mess, Junhoe” Yunhyeong tuts. He stands, grabbing Junhoe by the arm, and dragging him into the kitchen, shoving him into a chair.

“You don’t have to take your temper out on the kid, he doesn’t know how you can get,” Yunhyeong chides, tossing a blood bag in front of Junhoe, and grabbing food out of the fridge to make him something to eat.

“Says the one who killed him,” Junhoe retorts, and Yunhyeong flinches.

“You’re being a real ass tonight Junhoe. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but maybe you better eat and go back to sleep for awhile until this passes, because none of us are in the mood for it,” Yunhyeong says, practically slamming the plate in front of Junhoe. 

For once, Junhoe does as he’s told.

Junhoe holes himself up in his room for the next few days, avoiding his clan mates. Only Jinhwan is brave enough to try and talk to him, and gets a door slammed in his face for it. He wonders if it’s too early for another long sleep. He’s not that old, he usually only has one every couple decades. He tries to force himself into one, but it doesn’t take, and he angrily spends his nights pacing his room.

The cycle continues for a week before a small knock sounds on his door. 

“Go away,” he says automatically.

“It’s Chanwoo,” the voice says, and Junhoe freezes. 

“Fine, come in,” he says, throwing himself into a chair.

Chanwoo cautiously tip toes into the room, shutting the door behind him. He’d been sure to let Donghyuk know where he was going, in case Junhoe decided to kill him.

Junhoe stares at him, not saying anything and Chanwoo shifts uncomfortably. “I just came to apologize for last week. I didn’t realize you were in a bad mood, but you shouldn’t punish the others for it, they miss you,” he says, hand still on the doorknob.”

Junhoe sighs. “You’re not the one who needs to apologize Chanwoo. You haven’t been around long, you couldn’t have known it would set me off. The others, they know about my temper. Call it a product of how I was raised,” he says, rubbing his face with both hands. “It’s me who needs to apologize, and I’m sorry.”

Chanwoo shifts. “Are you going to come back downstairs then?” he asks, and Junhoe shakes his head. 

“I’ve got some things I need to think about,” he says, leaning back in his chair. 

“Like what?” Chanwoo asks cautiously, afraid to set Junhoe off again.

“You,” Junhoe admits. 

Chanwoo freezes. “Are you going to kick me out?” he asks, voice shaking.

Junhoe looks at him in shock. “Why would I kick you out? Because you pissed me off once? Chanwoo, no,” he says.

“Then what about me?” Chanwoo asks.

Not one to usually share his feelings, Junhoe suddenly finds himself a faucet, spilling his thoughts to the young vampire. “You’ve gotten under my skin, like an itch, like a burn I can’t soothe,” he admits.

“Jinhwan says you like me,” Chanwoo says quietly. “That you’re being stubborn and won’t admit it.”

Suddenly Junhoe is crushing Chanwoo against the door, fangs out. “Do you want me to like you Chanwoo?” he asks, leaning in, fangs brushing Chanwoo’s neck. Chanwoo shivers. “Do you want a monster to want you? You have no idea the things I’ve done, the things I could do to you,” he snarls.

But Chanwoo doesn’t back down. He grabs Junhoe’s face and pulls him into a kiss. It’s tender and chaste. Junhoe’s fangs graze Chanwoo’s lips drawing blood, and Junhoe licks it away, pulling Chanwoo in for a deeper kiss, tongue slipping into the younger’s mouth. He pulls Chanwoo closer to him, and pulls away, licking at his neck, before sinking his teeth into Chanwoo’s neck. Chanwoo gasps, eyes practically rolling back with the pleasure of it.

“Is this really what you want?” he asks, when he pulls away, Chanwoo shivers. “You want a monster to love you?”

Chanwoo looks him dead in the eyes. “You’re not a monster Junhoe,” he says. “But yes, this is what I want.”

“How can you say that? You don’t know anything about me, Chanwoo,” Junhoe says pulling away to sit on the edge of his bed. 

Chanwoo crosses the space, sliding into Junhoe’s lap, knees on either side of Junhoe’s thighs. “I might not know your history Junhoe, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know anything about you,” Chanwoo protests. “You took care of me when I was turning. You offered me a choice. You could have forced it on me, or worse you could have left me to die. But you didn’t, you kept me safe, and I literally owe you my life for that. You’re not a monster Junhoe, no matter what you think.”

He leans down for another kiss, and Junhoe doesn’t fight him, returning his gentle kisses, until he eases them into deeper kisses. He pushes Junhoe back against the bed, lowering himself until they’re chest to chest. He wants to get closer, deeper, sink into Junhoe. It isn’t long before Junhoe flips their positions, taking over, and Chanwoo is more than happy to let him. He lets little moans escape his lips as Junhoe’s lips trail down his face and neck, his tongue licking at the already healing bite marks.

Junhoe sits up, and pulls his shirt off. Chanwoo’s fingers runs experimentally across his chest. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Junhoe asks, and Chanwoo nods. Junhoe stands, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down, stepping out of them. He reaches a hand out for Chanwoo, who takes it, and pulls him to his feet. Chanwoo strips much more shyly.

“Are you a virgin?” Junhoe asks as Chanwoo steps out of his boxers.

Chanwoo shakes his head. “No, but I’m not exactly experienced either,” he admits quietly.

“I’ll take care of you,” Junhoe says, more tender than he intends, pulling Chanwoo in for a soft kiss, before pushing him back against the bed. Chanwoo looks up at him from the middle of Junhoe’s bed, all doe eyes and long limbs, and suddenly he understands where Donghyuk and Yunhyeong had been coming from, he looks edible like this. 

Junhoe crawls onto the bed, making room for himself between Chanwoo’s legs. Chanwoo gasps as Junhoe licks up his shaft from base to tip. He swirls his tongue around the head, and across the slit before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. He guides Chanwoo’s hands into his hair, and Chanwoo holds on for dear life as Junhoe begins to take him farther in his mouth, bobbing his head. Chanwoo’s moans are delicious and Junhoe wishes he could eat them up. He begins to move faster, taking Chanwoo farther. When he begins to fondle Chanwoo’s balls, the younger man practically wails, his hips jerking, pushing himself farther into Junhoe’s mouth.

“That’s right, let everyone here know who you belong to,” Junhoe says, as he pulls off for a moment. Chanwoo flushes, but he can’t help the loud noises that escape his mouth. Junhoe goes back to blowing him, and this time, slips a hand between his cheeks, finger just barely running over Chanwoo’s hole. He applies just a bit of pressure, and Chanwoo keens, coming down Junhoe’s throat. Junhoe swallows all of it, sucking Chanwoo dry. Chanwoo pants, eyes blurring as he stares up at the ceiling, feeling boneless.

After a minutes he becomes aware enough to realize Junhoe is jacking himself off. “Let me do that,” Chanwoo says, crawling towards Junhoe.

“Are you sure?” Junhoe asks.

“Stop asking that,” Chanwoo says, wrapping his hand around Junhoe’s dick.

“Bite me,” Junhoe says, and Chanwoo looks at him in surprise. “Right here,” Junhoe says, indicating a spot on his neck, and Chanwoo nods. 

He presses a kiss against Junhoe’s lips before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of Junhoe’s neck. He continues to jack Junhoe off, and if possible, Junhoe is louder than he is, moans filling the room. He’s sure the others are rolling their eyes, but he’s heard them fuck as well, and it’s something he supposes you get used to around here.

He jerks Junhoe off fast, liking the way his body reacts, twitching and squirming. He can tell Junhoe is close., and when he runs his thumb over the head of Junhoe’s dick, the other’s body seizes and he comes with a loud shout, spilling over Chanwoo’s hand. Chanwoo slips his fangs out of Junhoe’s neck, and lays him back. He’s more out of it than Chanwoo had been. He cleans himself up, and wonders if Junhoe would want him to leave.

As if reading his mind, Junhoe reaches for him, pulling him close.

“Stay with me,” he whispers.

“For how long?” Chanwoo asks, pushing the sweaty hair off Junhoe’s forehead.

“Forever,” Junhoe says.

And Chanwoo does.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, not much to add today, dedicated to my junchan shippers and renata the vampire freak


End file.
